El Beso Del Concurso love love atack
by Alex Life
Summary: Este vendria siendo el que hubiera pasado si takuto y mitsuki se hubieran besado en el concurso del festival de otoño, ¡espero reviews!


¡Holass! Bueno para los que vieron el anime, sabrán que el beso que se iban a dar mitsuki t takuto por el concurso fue interrumpido por meroko, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubieran dado?, bueno aquí les dijo la historia nn, ha casi se me olvida este one-shot se lo dedico a **Ghost Wulf, **quien hizo la historia de first kiss.

**oOoOoOoOoOo TyM oOoOoOoOoOo**

Acababa de ganar el concurso love love attack, lo que claramente seria tener que reclamar el premio, pero lo que lo azoraba que el premio era un beso de mitsuki, al haber aceptado ser la princesa del concurso, y ahora están frente a frente, con la mirada baja, y las mejillas con un leve sonrojo.

-n-no tenemos opción, vine por que pensé que estabas en peligro, apúrate y acaba con esto-dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una calma que no sentía.

-aja-contesto cerrando también los ojos y acercándose lentamente.

Ambos sentían el latir de su corazón desembocado, y un gran nerviosismo aunque, uno si anhelaba el beso, otra lo hacia muy en su interior, ya que se negaba a aceptar que su corazón cambiase de dueño, puesto que ella aún tenia en mente a eichi sakurai, pero aun no explicaba el por que sentía una extraña pero agradable calidez en su corazón.

-_me es muy conocida esta sensación, pero esta es aún más fuerte-_pensó deteniéndose a unos milímetros de los labios de takuto, donde claramente sentía como se entrelazaban sus respiraciones, era algo extraño ya que ella siempre pensó que su primer beso seria de eichi, pero anhelaba más que fuera de takuto.

-_será que se arrepintió y no me quiere besar, a veces me da tanta envidia que ella solo piense en ti, eichi sakurai-_pensaba takuto-_seguramente esperaba que su primer beso fuera solamente de él, todavía no entiendo bien mis sentimientos, solo se qué daría todo por ella-_de pronto sintió como unos dulces y suaves labios se posicionaron sobre los suyos, y le rodeaban el cuello unos brazos.

Apenas junto sus labios con takuto, sintió una descarga que viajo por su espalda dándole dulces escalofríos, una sensación se mariposas en la boca del estomago que la alucino, como un impulso le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, se emocionó más y se le acelero el corazón al sentir como el rodeaba su cintura.

-_será que me estoy enamorando de ti, takuto, esto nunca lo sentí con eichi, será que este nuevo amor es aún más fuerte que el anterior-_pensó mientras se apretaba un poco más a él, y se estremeció ligeramente al sentir como el empezaba un suave baile de sus labios, ya ni siquiera oían los murmullos de todos, eran solo ellos, entregándose en un dulce beso, que poco a poco se transformaba a uno que se apasionaba más y más.

-_ahora se que te amo mitsuki, me gustaría que tu también me amaras a mi-_pensaba takuto, pero decidió dejar de pensar y seguir entregándose en aquel beso, que sin querer lo enamoró más, se separaron solo unos milímetros para poder respirar y volvieron a unir sus labios en otro beso que nació de la adición a los labios del otro, la cual comenzó en el primer beso de unos minutos atrás.

Lastima que todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y este beso también, puesto que meroko, había visto todo desde que comenzó, sintió unos celos infernales al ver aquel beso, por lo que en el momento en él que pudo, dispuesta a no dejar que se enamoraran, ya que según ella takuto era solamente de ella.

-¡¡TAKUTO!! ¡¡ERES UN CERDO INFIEL!!-gritó meroko apareciendo de improvisto en escenario haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran.

-¡valla parece que el caballero es novio de la reina del campus! ¡Será que full Moon y el caballero, en realidad son amantes!-aclamo el presentador.

-¡es…espera, full Moon y yo no somos amantes, y mucho menos soy novio de meroko!-dijo si que se le hiciera mucho caso

-¡claro que si, takuto y yo estamos muy enamorados!-exclamo colgándose del cuello de takuto.

-¡tonta! ¡No digas cosas que no son! –alegó el tratando de quitarse de encima a meroko, y dirigió una leve mirada hacia mitsuki que ella supo interpretar, antes de salir corriendo siendo seguido por meroko-¡alguien sálveme!-exclamo para perderse entre la multitud.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-se cuestionó confundida Ooshige.

-parece que las cosas se alocaron un poco…-dijo el presentador colocando una mano detrás de su nuca-Full Moon-san, muchas gracias de verdad, por tu ayuda hoy.

-no hay de qué-dijo un poco sonrojada la joven rubia, y bajándose del escenario, ignorando a sus fans por primera vez.

Solo esperaba que meroko lo olvidara, ya que ella no podría, esos 2 besos se habían marcado a fuego en ella, tal vez se lo podría decir a takuto un día de estos, ahora solo tenia que concentrarse en su concierto, y esperar que cuando confesase sus sentimientos, estos fueran correspondidos, lo que no sabia era que ya eran correspondidos.

Sin ella darse cuenta, ya estaba en el escenario, cantando eternal Snow…

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Namida tomaranai

Konnan ja Kimi no koto

Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?

Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de

Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku

Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo

Samukunai youni to

I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi

Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)

Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara

Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I love you Mune ni komiageru

Fuyuzora ni sakebitai

Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

Al terminar de cantar, apareció el presentador del concierto-dinos full Moon ¿ahí alguien a quien quieres dedicarle esta canción?-le pregunto, a lo que ella sonrojada asintió-¿si? ¿Para quién?

-shhhh… secreto-dijo con una sonrisa y guiñando el ojo, aunque lanzo una mirada a takuto, el cual supo que se la había dedicado a él, y se dijo a sí mismo que en cuanto pudiera le declararía sus sentimientos a mitsuki, y esperaba que meroko encontrara alguien más para amar, ya que él tenía a quien amar.

**OOoOoOoOoOo TyM oOoOoOoOoOo**

Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer one-shot, y de una hermosa pareja, espero me dejen reviews, a por cierto, esta seria otra versión del capitulo 31 del anime, matta ne n


End file.
